Just the Beginning
by fi2x
Summary: Roy Mustang has fulfilled his life's greatest ambition. Now he needs a new one. RoyAi. Fluff-ish.


Disclaimer: The masterpiece that is Full Metal Alchemist does not belong to me.

_

* * *

_**Just the Beginning**_  
A Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye One-shot_

* * *

It was the inauguration of the new Fuhrer President. Celebratory confetti littered the streets as the newly-elected leader of the land finished his inaugural speech. Citizens crowded the main plaza as they cheered on their new president, one whom they chose via an election, the first in the history of Amestris. The power to rule the country was now in the hands of its people. The military no longer ruled with iron fists, and has since gone back to its original purpose: To protect the people.

It was Roy Mustang's life's work. He has finished his term as Fuhrer President and has affected the change that he knew the people of Amestris desperately needed. But now, he faced an even bigger challenge.

What was he going to do with his life now that his greatest ambition has been fulfilled?

* * *

"I guess I can finally date," Roy Mustang told his reflection as he fixed his grey three-piece suit in front a mirror. He had changed from his military uniform into a more casual attire.

"No more philosopher's stones and homunculi."

He fixed the cuffs of his sleeves.

"No more wars."

He threw on his black trenchcoat.

"And no more paperwork."

He wrapped a dark scarf around his neck.

A sharp knock on the door signaled a visitor. Roy already knew who it was.

"Are you all set, Mr. Mustang?" A very familiar blond opened the door to the room. She wore a gray skirt with a matching gray blouse and black heeled shoes. Her blond hair was cut short and she presented herself in a graceful manner that was in stark contrast to the tough demeanor she was notorious for. Roy realized he might be the only living person who has seen Riza Hawkeye behave in such a way. A surge of pride welled up in his chest.

"Just in time, Ms. Hawkeye. Let me just get my uniform." As Roy shuffled around the room, Riza entered further into the room and helped pick up the articles of military clothing on the bed.

"You've done a great job as Fuhrer President, Mr. Mustang," Riza said as she neatly folded Roy's blue military jacket.

"I'm glad you approve, Ms. Hawkeye. I was afraid I would be subjected to your usual scathing remarks on my incompetence," Roy replied in jest as he folded his pants.

"I only do that because you act like such a baby at times." Riza's reply stopped Roy from doing what he was doing.

"A baby?" he asked.

"Yes, a _baby,_ Mr. Mustang. Even at 40 years of age, you still act like one sometimes," Riza replied as he took the blue military pants from Roy's hands and inserted it into a black bag containing the rest of Roy's uniform. Riza took the bag in her hands. "Let's go."

* * *

They walked down the long corridors of the mansion Roy had resided in during his term as Fuhrer President. He was now vacating it as the new Fuhrer President takes his seat.

"What will you do now, Ms. Hawkeye?" Roy asked as they walked side by side through the empty and quiet hallways.

"I haven't given it much thought. Now that you've retired from the military, I think…I might retire as well," Riza replied. She looked away as she felt her cheeks redden, hoping her companion would not notice anything.

He did.

"Here I was thinking you hated me for being a lazyass superior. Now I know you can't live without me," Roy said teasingly. Riza opened her mouth to protest but didn't say anything more. She concentrated her vision on the patches of flowers surrounding the courtyard, hoping the orange glow the setting sun provided was enough to hide the redness of her cheeks.

"If you don't know what to do with your life anymore, why don't you go on an adventure with me?" Roy asked after a few moments. Riza stopped in her tracks and looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"How old are you now, Ms. Hawkeye?"

"I'm turning thirty-six. Why?"

"We still have time then."

"What?"

"Earlier you mentioned that I act like a baby at times. And then you indirectly declared that I am a significant part of your existence. So since you like babies like me so much, why don't _we_ have one of our own?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"What kind of adventure is that?"

"One that will involve plenty of sacrifices, sleepless nights and trainings like changing diapers. You've worked with me for years, and I know that you're more than capable. You're perfect for motherhood, _Riza_."

Riza unconsciously let the bag containing Roy's uniform fall to the floor. She clutched at the lapels of her blouse. "I-I don't know what to say."

"If you still doubt yourself, just look at me. You tell me I'm the biggest baby at times, but with your constant nagging you helped me make this country a better place."Roy noticed a hint of annoyance in Riza's gaze and gave her a playful smile. "We've been to hell together. We've witnessed many deaths. We, ourselves, have had brushes with death numerous times. Don't you think it's time we appreciate and celebrate life?"

"What do you say? Will you follow me, Riza?"

Riza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She picked up the bag from the floor.

"We've been through this before. If you wish, I'll follow you even into the depths of hell…_Roy_."

* * *

**~FIN**


End file.
